


Buncha Legend of Korra Scenarios and Prompts

by simpnati0n



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, MILFs, Scenarios, hot facist, maybe implied Sexual Content, maybe smut, milf energy, prompts, strong buff woman energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpnati0n/pseuds/simpnati0n
Summary: this is just a bunch of scenarios and one-shots of Lin/reader, Korra/reader, Asami/reader, and Kuvira/reader. I might add kya and maybe some others like, opal, adult/teen jinora...???? anyway, i was pretty sad since i ran out of lin/reader and kuvira/reader fics so i made my own for you guys. enjoy :)
Relationships: Asami Sato/Reader, Asami(Avatar)/reader, Asami/reader, Korra (Avatar)/Reader, Korra/reader, Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader, Lin Beifong/Reader, Lin(Avatar)/reader, opal(avatar)/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Going On Dates

**Author's Note:**

> guys, pls, im begging you to make more kuvira/reader and lin/reader. im going through turmoil without them.

** Korra: **

-She would take you to concerts with your favorite bands.

-You guys would go to a fast food joint weekly to talk about how your week has been.

-Sometimes, when she wants to be REALLY romantic, she makes a reservation at the FANCIEST restaurant she could find.

-Whenever you missed her, you would go to the gym she goes to and have a nice gym date.

-Strolls around the park are a nice thing you guys do whenever you had a rough week.

* * *

** Asami: **

-Fancy restaurant dates scattered around the weeks to surprise you.

-She would tell you that she booked you guys a date literally 30 minutes before you guys need to be there.

-Clothes and makeup are applied during those 30 minutes by some people she hired.

-She'd make sure that you had nothing to do that day since she's a respectful girlfriend.

-She'd want to spoil you in all the nicest clothes and jewelry (but you never let her).

-Turtle duck rides and going on car rides are a way to wind down.

* * *

** Lin: **

-Rarely goes out since she's busy with work.

-You go to the police department sometimes to drop off lunch or coffee for her and stay for a while to talk.

-Whenever she gets to leave early (which is a rare occurrence), you set up a picnic date for the two of you.

-You are always the one to plan small dates since she doesn't like going to fancy places and having to look pretentious.

-Whenever it's a special occasion though, she would get reservations at a fancy restaurant.

-However, every night you wait for her to come home and cuddle on the couch watching movies until you two would pass out on the couch or she would bring you to bed after you fell asleep.

* * *

** Kuvira: **

-Kuvira let's you pick the dates 90% of the time.

-She doesn't care where she is as long as she's there with you.

-Carnival dates!

-She always wins you stuffed animals and you name them together.

-Her heart melts when you treat the stuffed animal like your kid.


	2. How They Protect You from Someone Yelling at You+ Opal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You bump into someone and they get mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my work already!!! leave a kudos if you feel like it :)).

You bump into a guy at a coffee shop. He turns around and starts yelling at you telling you to watch where you're going and insulting you. How does your s/o handle this?

* * *

**Korra:**

-She instantly jumps in front of the guy getting up in his face.

-"Chill out!" 

-She starts yelling back at the guy, insulting him.

-He ends up running away with glossy eyes.

-"I maybeeee went a bit too far..." She say's smiling as she grabs your hand, scratching the back of her head with a dopey grin.

* * *

**Asami:**

-She steps in front of you, shielding your body from the guy.

-"What's your problem?" 

-The guy gets offended and starts yelling at Asami as well now.

-She then shuts him up by pointing a finger at his chest and saying that she could sue the guy for harassment.

-He huffs with a slightly worried face and leaves the shop.

-"Could you really sue someone for harassment?" You ask. 

-"I don't know, but the guy was really pissing me off." She says giving you a peck on your cheek as she smiles.

* * *

**Lin:**

-Lin would put a hand on your shoulder and step forward so you were slightly behind her.

-She would then cross her arms looking at the person up and down before growling, "Is there a problem here?"

-The guy's eyes widen as he stutters out "You're Chief Beifong!"

-The guy bows apologizing to the chief and makes his escape.

-Lin turns back around, "Did he hurt you?" she says as you shake your head 'no'.

* * *

**Kuvira** **:**

-Kuvira would turn around and slide her hand around your waist pulling you closer.

-She stands behind you as the guy shuts up as soon and sees you slide a little closer to Kuvira.

-He looks up into Kuvira's eyes and sees her giving him a horrible death glare.

-His demeanor changes as he starts saying, "My apologies! It was also partially my fault! Forgive me!" staring at you.

-You could've sworn that you saw a tiny bead of sweat form.

-He leaves frantically and Kuvira wraps her arms around you tighter this time, almost like a side hug.

* * *

**BONUS - Opal:**

-She hears the commotion and turns around.

-"Hi! Did you need something?" She says still smiling.

-"This dumb girl wasn't watching where she was going!" He says furiously.

-"Who?" Her face twists into a puzzled face.

-"HER!" He points.

-"Andddd...who's 'her'...?" She continues teasing the guy.

-As he realizes Opal wouldn't budge, the guy grunts muttering some curse words as he leaves.

-"Are you okay?" She asks facing you giving you as she gives you a small smile.

-"Yeah" you say hugging into her, putting your head on her neck as she holds onto your waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! I added Opal bc i think shes pretty great :]]]. Give me some more prompts and thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give suggestions on scenarios!!! (i can do implied smut but i might not always be able to do smut)


End file.
